


Pinkie and Newton's quiet talk

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: LittleBigPlanet
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Fanon, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Four years have passed and everyone has been trying to rebuild. But the queen of Bunkem Lagoon has a fandom issue and has called upon Newton,Sackboy and Swoop. Get ready for silly fun and explaining of fanon, along with some relationship smoothing along.
Relationships: Newton Pud/Sackboy
Kudos: 5





	Pinkie and Newton's quiet talk

Newton Pud the Creator Curator in training really wanted to be anywhere else other then the red, white and blue poled aquatic city of Bunkem Lagoon, he really should not have freed the Titans in the first place, as the local inhabitants gave angry looks at him, which made his mood worse. Luckily his friends Sackboy and Swoop were coming with him to Pinkie's palace. Sackboy sighed. "You always told me to chin up,we've been through thick and thin. Stay calm." Newton sighed. "Alright chum, if you insist." Admittedly the canals were rather beautiful, if rather crowded. The gondelier on the way to the palace sighed. "The Queen's been worried about the waking world. A stranger called Vex showed up too. He looked a bit like the Queen, but something was off. I mean, he had a stitched mouth for benadati's sakee" 

Inside the palace, everything was a different story. 

The fish-man royal steward glared at Newton,before sighing. "Well, at least you are trying to make up for it Signor Pud. Forgive our grudge holding for what you did under the Titan's control,after all one does not live down capturing our planet's Creative Heart in a year,so your guilt is understandably correct. Presenting Signor Newton Pud of Needlepoint Hills, Sir Sackboy of Craftworld and our local hero, Sir Swoop of Bunkem Lagoon to the castle of Queen Pinky Buffloona! Rise for the Queen, honoured guests!" All three of the heroes rose near the Queen's throne in the throne room, as the other two heroes went off to the royal gardens. Newton gasped. "Do you really need my assistance Your Majesty, or should I go and head somewhere else?" 

The self proclaimed Queen of the planet Bunkem's Lagoon then looked at Newton, before sighing as the courtiers hurried away. "No. You can stay, Newton. I have an irking royal issue which is private. I would've talked to your mother and your father about it and the others first,but Papal Mache , Nana Pud and some of my subjects are not very up to date on computers." Oh dear, now this sounded a bit sticky, the bad kind as Newton asked her a question. "What kind of issue involving computers, your Majesty? Please don't tell me it's involving Craftworld or computer viruses." 

She unveiled a pink quilt and gold printed globe,which in Newton's eyes looked like a pretty expensive piece of engineering,before showing black and red word bubbles with her face on them and swooned,before the dragonflies got out smelling salts. "Oh it is absolutely horrendous Newton! The peasants of the waking world have been constantly making levels involving me as the villain,while completely missing the point of my actions in the past when the Creative heart got stolen. Surely I could have worded my threats better in hindsight that is true, but I was angrier then a typhoon in a jam jar, since I felt like a failure at the time. But this tarring of my royal name will not stand! So sort it out and quickly!" 

Oh,it was about the fandom nonsense again. It was going to be prickly and awkward. Newton coughed his throat and replied back. "Well to be honest, this kind of problem can't be magically solved with Imagination. This is one of the two particular bad fan reactions to dream or fictional characters in the waking world, called the Ronnus Mortus Comdenti, Villainised hervius or basically the Misblamed hero Syndrome. I'll need somewhere more spacious to explain though."

Pinky nodded before saying in her usual Venice accent, while calming down from her shouting match. "Si, Signor. Lead the way you purple light bulb inventing scholar, but don't break anything." He quickly motioned for the queen to follow while Sackboy and Swoop had been talking about Clive's factory of a better tomorrow.

"Alright then Newton. Please explain what the Misblamed Hero Syndrome is and why is it one of two bad reactions on the waking world?" At the temperamental Queen's scowl, Newton quickly went to pull up a light board complete with a hologram projector and explained. "Basically Mis-blamed Hero Syndrome either moves a good person in a story be presented badly, or an already troubled person be shown in an even worse light within the story, compared to the main protagonist. Also the polar opposite is the Downplayed Villain Syndrome when a villain's bad traits are either brushed over and ignored by the creator of the story." 

He then showed an image of a bad nightmare Newton had involving Newton as the greatest Creator Curator in a heroic pose, a mafia outfit wearing version of Marlon Random, evil wizard papal mache , with the cherry on the nightmare poster being Sea Demon Queen Pinkie Bufloona and sighed. "Basically imagine a story where someone gets the point of our legend wrong, downplays the Titan's creativity stealing and when they took control of me and makes the other Creator Curators look bad, along with our heroes! And is unimaginative about certain plot points and doesn't explain them properly." 

Sackboy now looked annoyed at the mention of fan issues and groaned. "You mean besides all those annoying bomb survival levels and scary internet meme levels that keep on popping up on the moon of Craftworld? I know how you feel Pinkie. But we can't just force people who don't know you very well to stop Pinky. That might make things worse." Pinkie had been listening and quietly stewing in frustration, before grumbling in a most unqueenly manner. "I already know people don't like me much out there, don't rub it in Sackboy!"

A green, blue and red jester smiled as he picked up the orb containing Newton Pud's fears. "Oh yes, this one will be a keeper. Not actually had this body in a while. How wonderfully Vexing, oh yes. I like being called Vex." The Nightmare King smiled as he jumped with a springing boing as Pinkie looked up. "Guards, arrest that man!" 


End file.
